


Deny, Deny, Denial.

by prod_suga



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prod_suga/pseuds/prod_suga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends and I, we got a lot of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deny, Deny, Denial.

The lights were too bright. 

Hands shaking and eyes watering, Josh stumbled off of stage and into his dressing room. The music playing stopped abruptly as the sound check was interrupted. The air was frigid and uncomfortable, Josh's nostrils refusing to let air through. His mouth gaped open and he lurched forward, clammy hands placed on his knees. He heard a loud knock on the door before a familiar figure let itself in.

"Josh... are you all right?" Tyler's soft voice sounded in Josh's ears but they sounded garbled, like static. Josh's wide eyes met Tyler's while he panted, wiping the sweat off of his palms. He gulped, eyes shooting from Tyler to another point in the bright room. 

"What?" Josh heard himself involuntarily say.

Tyler took a step forward while Josh took a step back, "I asked if you were okay... is something wrong?"

Josh felt lighter. A sharp pain found it's way at the base of his skull, but like always, he ignored it. Soft, delicate hands graced Josh's left bicep, their strength pulling him into a deep hug with Tyler.

Another knock and another figure let itself in. Mark.

"Josh? Who are you talking to?" Mark asked, his voice low. Josh's face twisted into a look of confusion before he looked down at his best friend who he had his arms wrapped tightly around.

"Tyler? Who else?" Josh said in an odd voice. Mark gulped, his eyes flashing a look of extreme sadness. There Josh stood, arms curled around nothing but empty air. Mark opened his mouth, but his words seemed to be failing him. Eventually he nodded, backing out of the room and shutting it behind him.


End file.
